The Radiation Therapy Section of Johns Hopkins seeks research support for participation in the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group, a national cooperative group involved in improving oncologic therapy through clinical investigation. Commitment to these extensive and thorough investigative efforts by Johns Hopkins includes cooperative trials, data collection and recording, initiation of protocol design, and leadership of one of the RTOG Committees (Time-Dose Delivery). Johns Hopkins Radiation Therapy clinical services has been accepted for RTOG membership and to further participate and contribute to the RTOG cooperative trials seeks research support.